The quantification of antigens in a sample can provide useful information for a number of clinical applications. One method for detecting and quantifying antigens is by enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA). However, the limits of detection and precision of quantification that can be achieved with this assay are not sufficient for many applications.
Thus, there remains a need for methods of detecting and quantifying antigens that offer improved precision of quantification and low end sensitivity.